


Us, Forever

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith decides to propose to Lance





	Us, Forever

Keith smiles as Lance walks along the beach, the night sky is dotted with stars and the moon is the brightest Keith has ever seen it

the moon is bright, but beautiful, but it could never be as beautiful as Lance..nothing could ever be as beautiful as Lance

nobody else is on the beach but them, everything is quiet- except for the waves peacefully clashing with the sand, animals making noises and the occasional cars passing by, and Keith wanted it to stay like this forever

they’d often have dates on the beach at night, it was nice and quiet with nobody being around to disturb them  
when they were still in space and if they were on a planet, they’d find the nicest and quietest spot they could find and have a date there  
and those dates were always special, mostly because anything with Lance is special

 

Lance twirls around and faces Keith who gives a small chuckle, and quiznack- Lance looks so beautiful that Keith cant handle it

he can hardly believe they’ve been together three- going on four years now  
it seems like yesterday they were rivals, but now..here he was on the beach with the love of his life, ready to spend the rest of his life with him

and tonight..tonight was perfect, beautiful, something Keith had been waiting for since he first started dating Lance  
and he hoped that Lance would never forget this night

everything about Lance was beautiful, his smile, his blue eyes that shined brightly in the sunlight, his hair, those freckles that dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose like a constellation, everything  
Keith loved Lance  
and Lance loved Keith  
to Keith, that was all that mattered  
to Keith, there was nobody else he could ever love besides Lance  
Lance was Keiths one true love, and Lance was happy about that

Lance’s family treated Keith like their own, they loved Keith and were so glad that Lance found someone like him  
Krolia got along well with Lance’s mom, and the two would always tease him and Lance about everything, and when he said he was going to propose they teased him even more  
but nonetheless, his family loved him and Krolia, and treated them like a part of the family  
Veronica picked up on them being a thing right away, he remembers when she came by his hospital room and said  
“so you’re the one who’s dating my brother?”  
Lance’s siblings teased him ENDLESSLY about him and Keith, and Shiro would do the same thing to him  
when Shiro visited him, he raised an eyebrow and said “so, are you going to visit your boyfriend at all?”  
Keith rolled his eyes and groaned at his remark  
“shut up Shiro, i’m not the one still gushing over my fiancé even though we’re married”  
Shiro’s face went red  
“you’re a heathen”

the entire team were so happy when Keith and Lance got together, and they never asked questions when tbe two would sneak out of coalition parties to have a night to themselves

Lance picks up a few shells and tosses them into the water, the wind blowing his hair away from his face,

“you’re adorable” Keith says

Lance smiles, and Keith feels his heart melt- that smile..that beautiful, perfect smile that brightens up the world

“i know i am”

Keith reaches into his pocket and looks down, making sure the box is still there

when he looks back up, he sees Lance looking at the moon  
“y’know..even after all those years in space, the moon is the second prettiest thing i’ve seen” Lance says, Keith gives him a small smile

“whats the first?” Keith asks

Lance turns his head to Keith  
“you.”

Keith loved his flirting, even though he hated to admit it  
ever since he and Lance started dating, Keith is the only person he’s flirted with, which is why he hates when aliens will make comments about him being a flirt  
another thing Keith loves about Lance is his loyalty, his devotion, how caring and loving he is with people, how patient he is, how passionate he is in relationships, how much he loves his family and friends

Lance is everything Keith loves, Lance is his everything, his world, the stars to his night sky, the light in his life  
Keith doesnt want to imagine his life without Lance

Keith blushes, and then takes a deep breath  
he walks closer to Lance with his hand in the pocket the ring is in  
“i-i just want you to know..”

he takes another deep breath

“you are the love of my life, i’m so happy that you’re in my life, i’m so happy that you brought me home with you, i’m happy because you’re my home, and i dont think i’d be happier with anyone else..even when we were miles apart, even when i was with the blades and you were with the team..you were always my home, life without you would honestly suck, and i couldnt imagine myself without you”

Lance smiles softly and before he can say anything Keith gets on one knee and holds Lance’s hand

Lance puts his free hand over his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes “is this really happening?” he thinks

tears form in Keiths eyes as he croaks out  
“Lance Alejandro McClain..will you marry me?”

the ring is beautiful, a nice solid gold with a blue gem in the middle

Lance nods  
“o-oh my god..K-Keith..yes, yes i will!”  
Keith smiles slips the ring on his finger and hugs him tight, Lance kisses him and Keith lifts him up 

Keith smiles at him “us, forever, starlight?”  
Lance nods “us, forever”  
Lance is Keiths fiancé..he proposed seconds ago..and he cant believe it

Keith sets Lance down and yells “LANCE MCCLAIN IS MY FIANCÉ!!! YOU HEAR THAT UNIVERSE!? LANCE MCCLAIN IS MY FIANCÉ!”

Lance chuckles at him

“god, i love you”

Keith smiles back

“i love you too”


End file.
